


X-men Evolution: Enter Titaness

by SizePrincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Foot Fetish, Growing, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will be writing the actual plot, Lesbian Sex, Look sex isn't going to happen in every chapter, Macro/Micro, Major Original Character(s), Mutant Powers, Mutants, Now onto the sex tags, Of course they'll experience it, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Shrinking, Size Kink, Superpower Sex, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, They're the X-men, This will follow all 4 seasons and beyond, Threesome - F/F/M, cause there will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizePrincess/pseuds/SizePrincess
Summary: Bayville High is host to a number of Mutant students all learning and going about their days trying to live ordinary lives. However they're not the only ones.Enter Harriet Elizabeth Jones, who hates her first name, loves Peanut M&M's, and adores her girlfriend and boyfriend.She's the history teacher at Bayville High, but also the mutant X-Men 'Titaness' who possesses the power to alter her size and the size of other matter at will.Follow along as she fights to protect her students and those she loves, while also facing the ever growing threats posed to Mutant kind.-Series re-write, starting on season 1.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character, Evan Daniels & Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy & Original Female Character(s), Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey & Original Female Character(s), Jean Grey & Scott Summers & Original Female Character(s), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde & Original Female Character(s), Kurt Wagner & Original Female Character(s), Logan & Rogue, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) & Kitty Pryde, Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Original Female Character(s), Ororo Munroe/Original Female Character(s), Rogue (X-Men) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Strategy X Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.
> 
> I want to welcome you to this story of mine. As some of you may know (based on my other 2 stories here on AO3) I do love size-content/size changing. 
> 
> But I also am a huge nerd, whose a part of so many fandoms (and plans to become a part of many more in future). And I recently began to re-watch X-Men Evolution, a show I hadn't watched fully in years, and fell back in love with it. 
> 
> I began designing a character to be implemented into a series re-write, and came up with Harriet (don't use her first name!) Elizabeth Jones, a mutant with the ability to grow or shrink herself, as well as other matter at will.
> 
> I'll be sure to point out chapters where there will be sexual, or kink content so you can skip it if need be. Or if you're good with reading it all just read away. (Though some of the kinks/sexual content won't be everyone's cup of tea, and I understand that. I am never looking to force content on people they don't want to read)
> 
> -
> 
> But back to the plot. There will be a lot of it, this first chapter is part 1 of a 2 parter, both will encompass the first episode 'Strategy X'.
> 
> I do plan to write all the way through season 4, and hopefully write an original season 5-6 onto this as well. 
> 
> But I do hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and want to stick around for more.

The sounds of the cheering locals filled the football stadium as the home team, the Bayville Hawks continued to dominate the field at 44 points to 17. The evening air was cool as the cheer squad continued to fire up the crowds in attendance, as a woman in her late twenties stood at the bottom of the bleachers and observed with halfhearted interest.

She stood at the average height of 5 ft 8 with a peachy Caucasian skin tone. Her toned gymnast build was hidden beneath a pair of wide bottomed blue jeans and a long sleeved dark green v-neck top which showed off her impressive cleavage, she also possessed long red hair that flowed down her back past her shoulder blades, her light brown eyes were watching the football team dominate the visitors.

While she didn’t have much of an interest in American football, Bayville High’s Principal had expressed a desire for more teachers to show up at the school team’s games as a show of school spirit and encouragement to their students.

And thus Harriet Elizabeth Jones, more regularly addressed by her middle name or variations of it due to her dislike of her first name ‘Harriet’, found herself here supporting them in her own fashion. 

Walking along from the bleachers, she stopped near the side-lines where the coach was currently standing along with some other adult’s, some of which she knew were from the local paper.

As she continued to watch the game she noticed Jean walking over towards them. The beautiful teen regularly caught the eye of many of her fellow male students (as well as secretly some of the female ones), she was taller than Elizabeth by two inches and stood at 5’10, the fellow redhead wore her long hair freely down her back and possessed an athletic figure which was currently accentuated with her form fitting pale purple v-neck top which showed off her navel, long tan khaki pants and open toed brown sandals. She also sported two matching golden bracelets on each wrist, and was currently holding a camera strapped to her neck, having elected to photograph the game for the school paper and yearbook photos.

Jean’s focus was on the rushing of the team Quarterback, Duncan Matthews who was also her boyfriend, quickly snapping several shots as he scored a touchdown. 

Elizabeth shook her head with a small smile hearing her flirt with him after the referee called it, saying the photos were for her private collection. She knew the teen could do better than the blond jock in terms of dating material, but wouldn’t interfere or stick her nose into the younger girl's business.

She saw Jean talking to Duncan before he and two of his teammates asked to be excused, after the three boys exited the field Elizabeth saw Jean check her camera before making her way towards her.

“I’m still surprised to see you here Miss Jones” Jean said standing beside her, causing Elizabeth to shrug slightly.

“Well what can I say, Ms Darkholme made a point about the teachers showing school spirit and all that jazz. I may not agree with it, but it’s not going to kill me to come and watch a game or two every now and then” Elizabeth said as she pulled out a soft packet of Malboro Reds from her pants pocket along with a zippo lighter, sticking a lone cigarette in her mouth before lighting it and inhaling lightly, returning the packet and lighter to her pocket once more. 

Her voice held a practiced American accent, which most people believed was due to her having spent most of her teens and adult life in America, but in truth she secretly did it as a conscious effort to hide her natural British accent. 

As Elizabeth took another puff of her cigarette, she saw one particular student emerge from underneath the bleachers across the field, Todd Tolansky was running, or more specifically hopping away from two of the three jocks who’d excused themselves before, and they didn’t look too happy with the other teen.

Flicking her cigarette to the ground Elizabeth quickly made her way over towards them, she saw Jean in the corner of her eye move towards the underside of the bleachers away from view. 

“Excuse me, what do you two think you’re doing” she asked firmly as she stepped in front of them, halting their movements and causing Todd to turn around to see her standing in the way of the larger teens. 

“It’s not what you think Miss Jones” said one of the jocks, peering over the shorter teacher's shoulder to glare down at Todd.

“Yeah, Tolanksy’s the one you should be-” the second jock said before a rumbling overtook the ground, Elizabeth looked over just in time to see a faint flash of red under the bleachers, unseen by anyone not in direct view, before a large explosion came from the snack bar as the propane tanks beside it erupted in a ball of flame rose up into the sky, debris from the building arching out in the air. 

Almost immediately the people in attendance began rushing from the bleachers in a panic, causing Elizabeth to stare in shock and alarm before quickly steeling herself as she turned to the three students. 

“Get yourselves to safety, do you remember the evacuation drills?” she asked quickly, getting nods from the three boys. “Good, then follow them” 

Quickly turning she ran back towards the bleachers, directing the frightened students as she did and pulling out her phone, flipping it open and calling for the emergency services and filling them in on the situation. She saw that an Ambulance had already moved on to the field, luckily having already been present in case any injuries occurred during the game, and several students were being helped towards it, none of them looking badly injured however.

As she made sure all the students and adults present had gotten away from the bleachers, she made her way back to where she’d seen Jean to find her and a cowering Scott Summers a few feet from her as well as Duncan lying near the opposite end flat on his back, already knowing what must have happened she placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder getting her attention.

“Stay with him, I’ll get Duncan over to the paramedics” she said before stepping around her and heading towards the Quarterback, quickly checking his breathing and thankfully finding him just unconscious, she wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and dragged the blonde teen out into the field, calling out to the paramedics as she did. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for the fire department to arrive and begin hosing down the fire, it was still burning fiercely but wouldn’t take them too long hopefully to put out. 

Elizabeth was stationed by the Ambulance with the paramedics, having been helping students with minor injuries. The situation could have been a lot worse, but so far most of the injuries consisted of bumps and bruises, a few students having tripped from the rush to get away from the blaze which led to several sprained ankles. She’d also had to call a number of worried parents to come and collect their children early, those who weren’t able to drive themselves or catch a ride with friends.

She saw several of the reporters and photographers from earlier still present, snapping pics and taking notes, several students had been harassed by them before Elizabeth had firmly told them to leave them alone, having seen some of the students still in shock or emotional over what happened and not in any mood or condition to be answering questions.

Though that’s not to count out several students who rushed at the chance to talk to them about it.

Elizabeth walked around to where Duncan was finally coming to, and seeing one of the paramedics examining him.

“Take it easy son, and try not to move” the man said while shining a small light into his eyes.

“What happened here?” asked one police officer who stood beside the paramedic, hoping for some kind of explanation due to Duncan being near the explosion. He looked to be in his late forties with brown hair and a thick moustache.

“Ughh my head...I can’t remember...” Duncan groaned out before the paramedic ruled it as a concussion. 

As the police officer looked around at the scene, Elizabeth stepped up beside him. 

“I would put it down to a malfunction or leak with those propane tanks” she said, catching his attention. “I don’t know what else it could be” 

“You're a teacher here right?” he asked, causing her to nod. 

“Yes, first time in forever I come to one of these games, and a horrible thing like this happens” she said with genuine concern in her voice, it was a terrible thing to occur to her students, but at the same time she knew the real reason for the explosion, and that it was an accident. 

“Looks to me like…”

As he said this she noticed a familiar Rolls-Royce arrive on the street behind the football field, before she turned and saw the police officer’s eyes glaze over slightly for a second before his expression cleared. 

“Uhh o-of course, like you said it must have been a leak in the propane tanks,” he said, causing Elizabeth to nod before she felt a tugging sensation in her mind, smiling at the officer she pulled her phone out once more.

“If you’ll excuse me officer, I still have a few important calls to make” she said before stepping away from him and making her way behind the ambulance, she could see Charles in the car from the slightly lowered window, but didn’t make any moves to go over to it, pretending to listen to her phone as she actually was speaking through thought. 

**_“Hopefully everyone else will buy this story,”_** she thought.

**_“It’s a plausible explanation, I can also spread the idea among the fire department as well just to make sure”_ ** replied Charles' voice in her head. 

**_“I’m afraid I won’t be able to come down to the station with you and Ororo like originally planned. I’ll have to wait here for the time being and try and get a handle on some of this, as well as expecting another call from the Principle”_ **

**_“That’s alright, you’re needed here for now. I’ll see you back at the Institute later and introduce you to our new friend”_ ** Charles' voice sounded out before she felt the familiar presence leave her as she turned and headed back to see Duncan being wheeled towards the ambulance on a stretcher. 

“You’re going to be just fine Duncan” Elizabeth said as they lifted the teen up into the back. “I’ve already called your parents, they’ve already left for the hospital and are going to meet you there”

“Thanks Miss Jones” he replied before the paramedics shut the door. 

Elizabeth turned and examined the field before spotting Scott talking to Tolanksy in the distance, she was about to walk in their direction when her phone started ringing in her pocket. Answering it quickly, she heard the tell tale voice of Ms. Darkholme.

_ “Has the Matthews boy been taken to the hospital?” _ came the stern voice. 

“Yes they just left with him before you called”

_ “And how is the situation with the fire” _

“It’s still burning, but not as much. They’re making good progress on extinguishing it” 

_ “That’s good. I’ll need you to stay there until everything has been taken care of” _

As she heard this Elizabeth paused, while she knew she would have to stick around for the time being, she was under the impression that the Principle was going to come down personally to oversee things. 

“Uh, I thought you would be coming down here yourself-” she began only for the other woman to cut her off.

_ “Well things change. Do you know how many phone calls I’ve been making and receiving from parents, the city council, the police. Not to mention organizing contractors and builders that will need to come in and repair the damage and begin reconstruction” _

“I understand that-”

_ “I’m going to be having a longer night spent dealing with this than you will, even if you remain on the grounds till they’ve finished their jobs. So I don’t want to hear any complaints about whatever plans you may have made, your job takes priority. And I don’t know about you Miss Jones, but I am unable to be in two places at once so it would be appreciated if you would just do as I ask”  _ the woman on the other end of the line said firmly. 

Elizabeth squeezed the phone tightly in her hand and took a calming breath before replying. “Of course Ma’am, it’s not a problem”

_ “Excellent” _ replied Ms. Darkholme before Elizabeth heard the line disconnect without any warning.

Standing there for several seconds, Elizabeth finally snapped her phone shut and pocketed it. Reaching into her other pocket she pulled out her cigarettes once again and fished one out, quickly lighting it and taking a liberal inhale, letting the smell of the nicotine laced smoke momentarily take away the burning smoke from the fire. 

“Yo teach”

Turning her head, she saw Todd standing there hunched over and with his hands in his pockets, the teen’s clothing had visible dirt marks and grass stains on it, obviously from his earlier encounter with the football players.

“Just wanted to say thanks for helping me out earlier, y’know stepping in and all” 

Elizabeth inclined her head to the side slightly before replying. “It’s no problem Todd, but one has to wonder what you did to get them so riled up with you?” 

This causes the pale teen to bring a hand up to scratch at his neck and avoid her gaze. “Jerks being jerks is all” he said before turning away from her. “Anyway, I gotta bounce. See ya” he said before literally hopping away across the field, soon leaving her sight.

Turning back to the assembled firefighters and remaining adults that were still scattered around the field, Elizabeth sighed before taking another drag from her cigarette. 

Tonight was going to be tiresome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, part 1 of the two parter episode.
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoyed. I hope I snagged a few return readers.
> 
> I'd love to read some comments down below (hopefully nice ones XD).
> 
> I'll be working on chapter 2 tomorrow and hoping to have it up then too.


	2. Strategy X Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some of Elizabeth's school life, as well as some powered action as The Xavier Institute receives an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there readers.
> 
> Chapter 2 is here! I felt so bad about the shortness of chapter 1, that I made this one a lot longer. 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy it, this chapter finishes up the episode 'Strategy X' as well as gives you all some more Elizabeth moments, and some powers action.

Elizabeth was practically dragging her feet along by the time she returned to the Xavier Institute, checking her watch once more and seeing that it was almost midnight as she walked to where she knew Charles would be waiting for her.

She found him in one of the many rooms the mansion possessed, this particular den being one he frequented at times, a half finished cup of tea at his side as he was going over some documents.

“Long night’s had by all it seems” she said as Charles looked up without surprise at seeing her there. 

“Indeed, I’m sorry you couldn’t meet Kurt this evening. He turned in earlier in one of the guest rooms, you can still meet him in the morning, his room was mostly set up but we were going to put the finishing touches on it tomorrow, I was hoping you could lend a hand with that.”

“Yeah, sure thing” Elizabeth answered, suppressing a yawn as she did. 

“You should get some rest Elizabeth, we can talk more in the morning” Charles said kindly, causing the redhead to nod.

“Thanks, I’m going to wash up first before I get some sleep” she said, having been standing near the fire earlier, the smell of smoke was now clinging to her clothing and body.

Before she could leave however, she turned back to Charles suddenly. “Oh, and about earlier with Scott-”

“I’m aware” Charles said, softly interrupting her. “The local news channels have been playing it on repeat. And Jean explained the situation to me earlier in more detail, Scott isn’t aware I know however” 

“He was protecting a classmate, his sunglasses got knocked off in the scuffle.” Elizabeth added.

“Yes, Jean mentioned that also. Luckily the boy, Duncan Matthews concussion seems to have taken care of any issues of him remembering seeing Scott’s abilities” Charles said thoughtfully, which in turn made Elizabeth sigh.

“Yeah, I feel bad he was hurt. But at the same time, they were ganging up on one kid. At least no one was seriously hurt, we had a lot of bruised kids, some sprained ankles and one or two cases of minor smoke inhalation, but nothing too serious. Duncan is being kept overnight at the hospital for observation, but should be back to school tomorrow at the earliest, or the day after at the latest” Elizabeth explained before bidding Charles goodnight and heading upstairs.

Making her way to her room, Elizabeth removed her phone, cigarettes and other items from her pockets and tossed them on her dresser before entering the ensuite bathroom she had connected to her bedroom and quickly disrobed, tossing the clothing into a hamper and stepping into the shower. Turning on the water, she waited a moment for it to heat up before fully stepping under and allowing her body to soak up the warm spray. She didn’t immediately start washing herself, content to momentarily enjoy the warmth and feel of the water.

Today had started off so well and continued without any real problems until this evening with the accident at the football field. Elizabeth kept reminding herself that it could have been a lot worse, and to be thankful they had come out of it relatively unscathed. 

Reaching down to the floor she retrieved a bottle of milk and honey scented body wash, lathering her hands in a generous amount before proceeding to clean herself. Grabbing a loofah halfway through and firmly running it along her arms and legs as the soapy residue ran down her toned athletic build, making sure to run it along her light abs and up to her breasts. 

She then made sure to wash her hair, choosing a natural ingredient filled shampoo and lathering her red locks, making sure to scrub into her scalp and along all of the hair to remove any last lingering scent of smoke from her body as she did. 

After making sure her body was thoroughly cleaned, she turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel and drying herself, making sure to get her hair dried fully before opening the door back to her room.. 

As soon as she did, she saw that the top of her bed now occupied, causing her to grin tiredly.

“I thought we could sleep in your room tonight” said Ororo, her body stretched out along the bed and wearing a very sensual looking nightgown which instantly drew Elizabeth’s eye. 

The sight of the African mutant’s tall and curvaceous figure laid out before her immediately caused feelings to stir within Elizabeth, a familiar heat filled her stomach and travelled south as Ororo propped her head up on one hand, the expression on her face combined with her attractive form was screaming sex appeal directly into Elizabeth’s brain, filling her with want and desire.

Unfortunately her body couldn’t resist letting out a yawn in that moment, dashing her internal desires as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her eyes looking at Ororo apologetically.

“I’m sorry ‘Ro, I wish I could have come home earlier, but with everything that happened and all”

“I know dear” Ororo said standing up and walking over to her, bringing her into a soft embrace which Elizabeth immediately melted into, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder as Ororo brought a hand up to stroke her hair gently.

“There’s always tomorrow” Ororo said as Elizabeth nodded in her embrace, before moving back and going to her closet and grabbing a pair of light shorts and a sleeveless top, throwing them on instead of grabbing her actual pyjamas before walking back over to her bed. They both slipped under the cover and Elizabeth quickly resumed her embrace, facing Ororo and resting her head atop her breasts.

“I’m sorry you waited up for me” she said softly, her eyes drooping slightly as she finally was able to give into her fatigue. She’d had a long day, as well as having done some pre-work training sessions that morning.

“It’s not your fault” Storm assured her as she once again brought her hand up to softly run through Elizabeth’s hair, an act which made her give a soft moan of comfort.

“Ms Darkholme was the one who decided I should stay, she really ruined my plans for this evening” Elizabeth said before sighing a few moments later, shaking her head softly. “But it’s not her fault, not really. She would have had a lot on her plate, I should be more understanding”

“You did a good thing, helping your students. Hopefully she will see that, you may even get some form of compensation” Ororo considered, causing Elizabeth to chuckle.

“Yeah Ms Darkholme might give me a raise, and pigs might start to fly”

“Stranger things have happened,” Ororo said as she ran her other hand down Elizabeth’s back and drew her closer. “I’ll fill you in tomorrow about what I had planned for us this evening, I’m sure those thoughts will make for an interesting work day”

“Trying to distract me from my teaching duties, how very kind of you”

“More like giving you something to look forward to when you come home tomorrow afternoon. Not to spoil the surprise, but I was hoping for a foot rub earlier” she said while stroking down Elizabeth’s calf with her foot under the covers, causing the redhead to let out a groan.

“I am teetering on the edge of consciousness, and yet you continue to tease me, woman. You just had to put that image in my head” Elizabeth said tapping her on the arm lightly as her eyes closed. 

“Think of it as an enticement of things to come” Ororo replied as he closed her eyes too.

“I wonder when Logan will be coming home” Elizabeth said, her voice now quiet as she was close to sleep.

“Is my company not enough for you my love?” Ororo asked teasingly, a small smile gracing her lips.

“You know that’s not what I mean. I know it might be silly but...you know I worry about him, when he’s out on his own” 

“You know he always comes home to us” Ororo said as she moved to press a soft kiss on Elizabeth’s forehead, the two let silence overtake them before they both soon fell asleep, still nestled into one another's arms.

* * *

Elizabeth had just finished her breakfast after helping Ororo finish preparing their new students room, she’d also gone and grabbed a small palm sized box she’d been holding onto for several days now.

As she made her way back downstairs she saw Charles waiting for her and handed over the box. 

“Here you go, Tony assured me it’d work perfectly for Kurt.” she said as Charles opened the box revealing a digital watch.

“Be sure to give him my gratitude once again, this will help Kurt immensely with his schooling” Charles said as he examined the watch before placing it in his coat’s breast pocket.

The device may have looked like a digital watch, and did have all the function a normal watch would have. But it also concealed a portable image inducer, which would mask Kurt’s appearance and make him appear outwardly like a normal human being. 

Elizabeth’s gaze wandered over Charles' shoulders to a study down the hall where she saw a cloaked figure looking around. Charles noticed this and turned to see him before speaking up. “There he is now, you can make your introductions before heading off” 

The two proceeded down the hall, Elizabeth keeping her pace with Charles' chair as they entered the study, Kurt’s cloaked figure turned in her direction and she saw a flash of blue from beneath the heavy fabric. 

“Kurt, I'd like you to meet Harri-” Charles began before he heard Elizabeth clear her throat, and noticed her giving him a look. 

Giving a light chuckle, he resumed speaking. “Elizabeth Jones, she’s a teacher here and a fellow Mutant, also known as Titaness.”

As he said this Elizabeth stepped closer to their new resident and offered her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Kurt, we’ve all been looking forward to your arrival” she said kindly, watching the younger Mutant stare at her outstretched hand for a few moments before slowly bringing his own right hand from the pocket of his hooded coat, revealing a blue hand with two fingers and thumb. 

Shaking it without hesitation Elizabeth was about to say more when she noticed the clock hanging on the study’s wall and her eyes widened.

“Oh wow, I have to get going or else I’ll be late for work” she said before turning to Kurt once more. “I’d love to talk more with you when I return this afternoon Kurt”

“And I’m dropping off the last of the documentation for his enrolment at Bayville today” she said to Charles, gaining a nod from the older man.

“I’ll see you both later” she said before hurrying off.

As she left Charles turned to the still hooded Mutant with a smile. “Elizabeth is also a teacher at Bayville High, I mentioned this to your parents when we spoke previously. She’s handling the details of your enrolment there”

“I-I’ll actually be able to go to school...like everyone else Professor? B-But what about my appearance?” he asked with German accented English.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, we’ve taken measures to ensure that won’t be a problem. I’ll show you when we get to your room” Charles said before they continued to talk more about Kurt’s stay at the school. 

* * *

Elizabeth walked along the halls of Bayville High heading towards the Principal's office with a manila folder in hand, she had made good time in traffic and thankfully wouldn’t be late. 

She saw Dorothy, the school’s secretary seated behind her desk next to the Principal’s office. She was in her thirties and had a blonde bob cut, seeing Elizabeth approach she smiled and waved.

“Morning Dorothy, is Ms Darkholme in?”

“Yes she’s been in her office all morning fielding calls. Last night sure was shocking, I saw it on the news. I’m just glad everyone was ok”

“Yeah, same here, luckily things didn’t get any worse” Elizabeth said as she approached the door and knocked.

“Come in” called out the voice of her boss from within the office.

Giving one last nod in Dorothy’s direction, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, finding Ms Darkholme seated behind her desk going over several documents. 

She looked to be in her thirties but Elizabeth never bothered to ask, with short dark brown haired that was neatly styled and brown eyes which shone through her ever present glasses. She wore a grey blazer over a purple top, with a matching grey skirt, stockings and black flats. Her ears held round disc earrings and a simple necklace hung around her neck. 

Looking up she saw Elizabeth and put down the document she was holding as she walked over and sat down.

“Good morning Ms Darkholme, I just wanted to drop off the last of the documents regarding the student enrolment we spoke of before” she said handing the manila folder to the older woman who took it and flipped it open, reading through it as Elizabeth watched on.

“Yes Mr Wagner, this seems to be everything else that was needed. I can file these away and finish the enrolment process today.”

“Thank you, he just arrived last night and I’m sure he’ll be happy to receive the news”

"Oh? Is that one of the reasons you wanted to leave last night?” she asked Elizabeth as she closed the file.

Elizabeth has asked the principal if she could leave the match early the day previously before the match had even begun, but the later accident with Scott’s powers, as well as Ms Darkholme’s reaction over the phone had put an end to any plans she had of leaving early.

“One of the reasons, yes Ma’am” Elizabeth said evenly, she was about to excuse herself and head to her first class when Ms Darkholme spoke up once more, surprising the redhead with her words.

“Yes, well about that. I would like to apologize for being short with you last night.” Ms Darkholme said, tenting her fingers together as Elizabeth looked at her with slight surprise.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“I was under quite a lot of stress in the moment, and I may have took it out on you, I’m sorry for that” 

Elizabeth was silent for a few seconds as she took in her boss’s words. Ms Darkholme was known to be strict and unapologetic with how she handled her staff and students, so the sudden and genuine sounding apology threw her through a loop momentarily. 

“Um...Uh, it’s fine. Really, I appreciate the apology but I understand you must have been very busy, and the coach kind of left as soon as he could, so I understand why I had to stay, really it’s not a problem” Elizabeth said genuinely, she had thought it over last night and in the morning, and the whole situation was unavoidable, and the principal would have been fielding a lot more in terms of fallout with the incident.

“I’ll be speaking with him, don’t you worry” Ms Darkholme said with annoyance in reference to the school’s football coach, John Henderson. The man had bailed as soon as the students began fleeing the field, leaving Elizabeth as the only staff member present. 

Ms Darkholme stood up and placed the folder in her desk before motioning to Elizabeth. “Come, let me walk you to your next class”

Once again Elizabeth was surprised, but quickly stood up and joined the brunette as they exited her office and walked along the halls.

“Your classes have been going well. The last test results were very impressive, a few stragglers here and there, as well as some more underwhelming students, but that’s to be expected from any class. Overall though you’re really engaging with the students and getting them to perform well” Ms Darkholme said as they walked, Elizabeth shrugging lightly.

“Could be that I’m only ten years older than some of them. Though I try to connect with them and help them, I do have to be strict at times and put my foot down. It’s good for them to like me, but they have to respect and listen to me too” Elizabeth said as Ms Darkholme nodded.

“Indeed, I’ve found a firm hand can do wonders in a working environment” The Principal said, causing Elizabeth to internally snort. She’d seen the older woman reduce several members of staff to tears, not to mention firing her previous secretary for what Elizabeth considered a minor infraction.

They continued to make small talk till arriving at Elizabeth’s Ancient History class, already seeing most of her students inside the classroom as well as some still arriving.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. I hope you have a good day Elizabeth” Ms Darkholme said before leaving back towards her office.

Elizabeth watched her go before turning and heading into her classroom, seeing the present students all turn in her direction as she did.

“Good morning everyone. I hope everyone is feeling ok, all things considered. I know last night was a troubling event, but we should be focusing on everyone coming out of it safely” she said as she leaned against the front of her desk and spoke to her students, noticing the last of her class coming in as she did she waved them in the direction of their seats and stood up, heading back around to the black board.

“Now then, we’ll be resuming where we left off yesterday. However in regards to the homework assignment, I am allowing you to have an extra night to work on it, given last night's events. So you won’t have to hand it in till tomorrow” she began as she began writing on the board with a piece of chalk before turning back to her class.

“Oh and for those of you who take my Modern History class, our period later today will be continuing our module on World War 1. But for now, let’s dive back into our studies on the Persian Empire” she said before directing the class to take out their notebooks and textbooks and began their lesson in earnest.

* * *

Elizabeth was alone in her classroom and going over some of her class notes, leaning back in her chair as her sandal clad feet rested on the desk she reached over to a tub of Peanut M&M’s she had stashed in her desk and taking out several of them, popping them in her mouth and savoring the taste of the chocolate nutty candy. She was interrupted however by a knock on her door, causing her to swallow and call out to the person.

“Come in”

“Elizab-I mean Miss Jones” came the voice of Scott as he entered the room, knowing she preferred them not to use her name so casually while in school.

“Hi Scott, what is it?” she asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“It’s about Todd Tolansky” the sunglasses-wearing teen said as Elizabeth stood up and walked around the front of her desk. 

“What about him? He hasn’t gotten into trouble again has he?” Elizabeth asked, causing Scott to shake his head.

“No that’s not it, the thing is…he’s a Mutant like us” he said seriously looking at Elizabeth.

The redhead was silent for several seconds as she stared back at Scott before she spoke.

“Yeah, no shit”

“W-What” Scott said, stumbling over his words slightly as her dry response caught him off guard. 

Elizabeth chuckled softly as she patted him on the shoulder. “Scott, it's not that big of a secret. I mean to normal people yeah he probably seems like just a weird kid, but to another Mutant I thought it would have been obvious. The kid hops around more than the energizer bunny, as well as the fact I saw him eat a fly once with his tongue” Elizabeth said distastefully.

“Anyway I mentioned it to the Professor awhile back, and he just wanted me to observe him while in school”

“Oh...well uh, I called the Professor earlier about him. He said Tolanksy’s been using his powers more and more out in the open. I don’t know what he has planned though”

“We’ve discussed the possibility of approaching him before about joining us at the Institute, but the Professor wanted to wait until the right time. I’ll speak with him about this later” she assured him before motioning to the door.

“Now I believe your next class starts soon, you don’t want to be late” Elizabeth said, causing him to nod.

“Ok, I’ll see you later then” Scott said as he exited the classroom, closing the door once more as he did. 

Once alone, Elizabeth returned to her seat and continued going over her notes, though her mind was now distracted. She would need to speak to Charles later to see how to proceed.

* * *

It was later in the evening as Elizabeth walked alongside Ororo, she had returned to the Institute after her day at work and spoke with Charles only to discover that Todd Tolanksy was going to pay a little visit to the school that night. 

Charles wished to test him and see if he would be a potential recruit for the school as well as a possible addition to the X-Men. While Elizabeth had her doubts, she agreed to help Ororo in manoeuvring the teen into the mansion.

She had thus changed into her X-Men mission uniform, ditching her civilian clothing and putting on the suit which consisted of a black and red design. The suit had a red centrepiece going up along her chest from her belt, which continued into red shoulder armored pads, and a red mask which kept her lower face free while an eye mask covered the top of her face.

Her red hair flowed freely out the top and framed her face. The top’s sides going down her ribcage were black, as were the sleeves, gloves and long pants, her belt was red with a matching round buckle which had a prominent black X in the centre. Her boots were also red, as well as the forearm guards. 

There was also a round oval shaped pack on her upper back of the suit which was seamless and matching black. 

Pressing a hidden switch on her belt, Elizabeth’s red hair shimmered before taking on a blonde appearance. Having a built in image inducer in her belt similar to Kurt’s watch, Tony had made for her after she wished to further hide her appearance, rationalizing that her hair would be too recognisable.

“What do you think of the boy's chances?” Storm asked as they made their way towards one of the outer balconies.

“I honestly don’t know love, he has the potential and ability to be a part of the team. But that doesn’t translate to being willing or desiring to join our cause, though I still think he should have the chance” she said, her voice now fully showing her natural british accent.

Another aspect of her wanting to keep a secret identity, was that she only used her natural accent while in costume. As well as sometimes while alone, with a select few or with her lovers while they were intimate, but even then it was not an everyday occurrence despite Logan and Ororo adamantly stating they liked her natural voice.

Storm opened the double glass doors as they stepped out into the evening air, the wind immediately picking up as she walked to the balcony, causing her cape to billow out behind her. 

“Let me have a little fun first before you join in” Elizabeth said, smiling at Storm before stepping forward and activating her powers. 

Instantly her body began to diminish in height and shrink down before Storm’s eyes. Titaness decided on stopping at an even five inches for now, and turned to stare up at her now giant girlfriend. 

The white haired Mutant was already a statuesque and attractive figure while she was normal sized but while Titaness was shrunken down, Storm looked like a literal goddess to the currently tiny mutant, standing far above her and radiating divine beauty.

Which was one aspect they definitely liked to role play during intimate moments, along with Storm’s past when she actually _was_ worshipped as a goddess in Africa due to her weather powers definitely added a layer of enjoyment for both Mutants. 

Titaness shook of her captivated thoughts as Storm reached down, her white gloved fingers closing gently around the shrunken mutant and bringing her up to chest height before Storm flew up into the sky, the air propelling both of them upwards and far above the estate. Titaness again focused on the task at hand, looking down over Storm’s index finger as they flew through the air and surveyed the ground. 

She saw their target making his way through the ground beyond the gates and noted the costume he was wearing which was probably made to compliment his Mutant powers. The layer of trees, bushes and shrubs allowed him some cover, but not from above. 

“Ok, I’ll stir him up a bit, then you come in hard and direct him to the mansion” Titaness said as Storm nodded, hovering in the air in a spot where the trees would conceal them and opening her palm flat. Titaness stood on it for a moment and looked down where he was heading and leapt off the gloved hand, free falling down through the air with her arms at her side. 

She continued her free fall for several moments before hitting a hidden switch and the pack on her back activated, causing a small round jet propulsion vent to open and propel her through the air at greater speed. As she did, a pair of red parachute like wings emerged from her suit, joining from the wrist section of her arm bracers, and connecting to her mid thigh. 

Controlling her flight pattern, she flew down silently near where Todd was hopping, observing him as he landed near a tree and making her move and flew up behind him, hovering behind his head before speaking up.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” she asked lightly.

“Huh, who's there!” Todd said quickly spinning around, only for Titaness to fly down towards the ground and avoid his gaze, the teen glancing around at the height she’d hovered at before looking for the origins of the voice.

Waiting a few seconds, she saw him back up slightly before turning back in the direction of the mansion. Titaness then flew up once more, this time grabbing hold of a lock of his hair and yanking it hard enough to pull a few strands out and causing him to let out a pained yelp. 

“It’s not nice to ignore people Todd” she said in a teasing tone before dashing upwards and perching on a tree branch just before he slapped the back of his head and frantically turned around, his eyes darting back and forth.

“Where are you!?” he exclaimed, backing up as he faced the treeline. “C’mon out you lousy jerk! Quit hiding!”

Titaness flew down once again and hovered near the base of his neck before kicking him lightly.”Maybe I’m invisible?” she teased before darting down to the ground and hiding in the shrubs as he screamed once more, his frantic expression now tinged with unease and fear.

Before she could do anymore, Titaness saw the familiar figure of Storm fly over above them for an instant, before the clouds began darkening as rain quickly fell from the sky accompanied by thunder and lightning.

“Woah?” Todd said, glancing up in confusion. “As if this couldn’t get any freakier”

Before he could say anymore a bolt of lightning struck the ground beside him, causing him to cry out in surprise and hop forward towards the mansion. Storm flew down closer to the ground and Titaness flew up to meet her, Storm taking her in hand as she pursued Todd, throwing a few well placed lightning bolts nearby to guide him towards the balcony they had exited from earlier. 

When he was close enough, Storm propelled a powerful gust of wind towards him, sending him flying through the air and through the open double doors. Right into an unsuspecting Kurt, or Nightcrawler as he had dubbed himself.

The two watched from above as the two exchanged a few insults and scuffled, with Nightcrawler using his teleportation to evade Todd’s leaps, before leading him further into the mansion.

As they disappeared down the hall, Storm landed down through the doors gracefully and watched on, still holding Titaness before Charles' voice spoke up, catching their attention as they saw him watching from an adjacent hall. 

“Yes, Tolanksy is indeed gifted. He could be one of us” he said as Storm walked over towards him.

“Sometimes Professor, I feel your good heart blinds even you” Storm said as she placed Titaness on the ground and she regrew to her normal height. 

“I thought he smelled bad enough at normal size, it was way worse while I was tiny. I mean god that kid needs a bath, his hair felt like slimy seaweed, eugh” Titaness said shaking her head with disgust.

As soon as she uttered those words they heard the voices of both Nightcrawler and Todd coming back towards the foyer and they saw the two teens clinging to the walls still keeping up the chase.

“C’mere you blue little monkey boy!” Todd exclaimed as Nightcrawler acrobatically flipped down onto the stairs before heading up them, staying out of reach of the amphibian powered mutant.

They continued up on the second level where Nightcrawler’s evasion of Todd’s tongue lashes led to several broken windows as the blue mutant cartwheeled along the bannister. 

“I’m going to have to fix those tomorrow” Titaness said with a sigh before Charles spoke up, his voice carrying throughout the area.

“This test is over!” he said gaining both teens' attention. “Todd Tolansky does have a special gift of the X Gene.” he said as he wheeled himself further into the foyer, Titaness and Storm following at his side.

“He is welcome to join us, if he so desires” he said as Nightcrawler was now hanging from one of the stylised light fixtures. 

Todd who was crouched on the upper level bannister as he replied. “The only thing I ‘desire’ is blue boy’s fuzzy head” he said before leaping across and grabbing hold of Nightcrawler with his tongue and using it to pull himself over and grab hold of him with both arms, causing them both to fall through the air. 

Before they could hit the ground however Nightcrawler teleported them away, leaving the three adults standing there in shock.

“Where do you think they wound up?” Titaness asked in confusion, before Charles spoke up with concern.

“They’re in the Danger Room!” he said, having telepathically scanned the Institute for their whereabouts. 

“Oh no” Titaness said as she and Storm shared a look. The danger room had automotive defences which would activate if unauthorized entry was detected in this case both teens as Kurt hadn’t been input into the security protocols yet.

As the three quickly began making their way to the Danger Room, Charles telepathically contacted Scott and Jean, whom he knew had both been planning on a training session and would be nearby.

When they arrived in the Danger Room control area, they could see through the glass the four teens defending themselves against the defence systems, several blaster turrets were destroyed, as well as robotic electrified tentacles among other devices.

Charles quickly wheeled over to the control panel and began inputting the override commands. 

“Security code override, priority x, voice print Charles Xavier”

A second later an automated voice spoke from the terminal as the code was accepted. **_“Confirmed, shut down in five seconds”_ **

As Titaness gave a sigh of relief, thinking that the whole incident was over, she noticed Kurt suddenly teleport to one of the turrets and pull out one of the cables, causing the machine to go haywire and fire several more laser rounds. One of which hit Scott and Todd, sending both teens flying back into the Danger Room walls. 

Storm flew in through one of the access points in the control area and let loose a bolt of lightning at the turret and fried it before it could do any more damage.

The Danger Room’s defences then shut down as the countdown finished, causing all the exposed defence systems to return to their bays.

“Forget this man, I’ve seen enough. I’m out of here” Todd said before rushing out the now opened door. 

“Tolansky!” Scott cried out, still disoriented from the impact against the wall before he looked up at the control area.

“Sorry Professor, I couldn’t stop him” he said only for Charles' voice to come over the speakers.

“It’s alright Cyclops. He wasn’t ready to be one of us” 

“I blew it too Professor, I’m sorry” Nightcrawler said looking down with a saddened expression.

“You’ve been wonderful, but I guess I...I just don’t belong here!” he exclaimed before teleporting out the danger room.

“Nightcrawler wait!” Charles said a second too late.

“Don’t sweat Professor, I’ll take care of it” Scott said as he exited the Danger Room in search of the blue Mutant.

As Charles nodded, Storm spoke up with confusion.

“Where is Elizabeth?” she asked, looking around questioningly.

* * *

Titaness was currently looking down at Todd, seeing the teen hopping along the lower levels quickly, searching for an exit. He hadn’t seen her yet, and she flew down behind him and regained her normal height before tapping him on the shoulder.

“Looking for the way out?” she asked rhetorically, causing him to turn to her in surprise and letting out a surprised cry, jumping instinctively away from her.

However his trajectory made him fly out a nearby window and crash into a table set up between some lawn chairs, tumbling across the grass before landing in a disoriented heap.

Jumping out onto the lawn, Titaness walked over with her hands on her hips and stared at the teen before a small smirk appeared on her features.

“You caused a lot of damage with your visit this evening, damage that will take time and effort to repair. I don’t think it’s right you get to walk out of here so easily” she said before reaching down and grabbing a hold of his shirt with one of her hands. 

Todd looked on in shock as her form began to grow before his very eyes. Titaness grew larger and larger as her grip on his shirt shifted as her fingers grew big enough to pinch the back of his uniform and still keep him suspended. 

She stopped her growth once she reached the height of ninety foot tall, still holding onto Todd’s shirt uniform between her thumb and forefinger as she smirked at the teen who was now freaking out.

Todd let out a scream at the sight of the now giant woman who was holding him so high up with no effort whatsoever, he thrashed around in her grip causing Titaness to smirk.

“You really don’t want to do that, you wouldn’t want to fall from this height would you?” she asked, causing Todd to freeze up.

“Now then, what to do with you?” Titaness said bringing her free hand up to stroke her chin in mock contemplation before she stared down at Todd with a glint in her eye. 

He couldn’t discern what the look was, but he didn’t like it as he began to sweat under her gaze. 

“You know what, I’ve never tried frog legs before” she said plainly.

It took a moment before Todd realized what she meant as his eyes shot open and he began thrashing around her in her hold once more, but it did nothing to loosen her grip on his clothing.

Titaness lips turned up into a grin as her eyes gazed upon him hungrily.

“I wonder if I’ll feel you squirming in my belly” she said, licking her lips predatorily as she raised him higher up in the air and opened her mouth.

At the sight of the inside of her mouth, as well as the rows and rows of white teeth gleaming back at him in the moonlight, caused Todd to let out a scream.

“No! Please don’t eat me, I’m sorry!” he screamed out frantically as he continued to be lowered down towards her open mouth, his body was lowered till he was just above her gaping maw and he could see the opening of her throat from the back of her mouth.

The warm gust of her breath hit against him as he was shaking in fear, Titaness ran her tongue along her top row of teeth, causing them to glisten with her salvia as Todd let out another scream and jammed his eyes shut, facing what he thought to be the end.

But after several seconds he felt nothing, followed by the feeling of his body descending quickly to the ground and his stomach dropping at the sudden descent. 

Opening one of his eyes, he saw the grass slowly approaching before he was placed down on the ground. 

Looking up he saw Titaness decrease her size, stopping when she was still an intimidating eight feet tall.

“Y-You weren’t gonna eat me?” he asked, still shaken up slightly.

Titaness merely shook her head lightly. “No...at least not this time” she added, placing her hands on her hips and causing the teen to let out a yelp and hop away from her quickly, only to come to a stop a few feet away as he impacted against another figure, causing him to fall to the ground once more. 

Titaness smiled warmly at the sight of Logan, having spotted him returning while in giant size but kept her mouth shut as his motorcycle had pulled up on the lawn.

The feral mutant was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and cowboy hat over his regular jeans and dark shirt. At the sight of Todd on the ground, he popped his claws.

“Going somewhere Bub?” he asked, raising a set to prop up the brim of his hat and catching Todd’s scent. 

“No Logan! Let him go” came the voice of Charles, from the balcony overlooking the lawn.

Logan glanced up at him before looking down at the form of Todd, who was nervously eyeing his claws before Logan retracted them.

Giving the teen a glare which made him nervously chuckle, before he stepped aside and motioned for Todd to leave. An offer he immediately took as he leapt past the feral Mutant as fast as he could.

As soon as he was out of sight, Titaness grew back to her normal height and ran over to Logan, slipping the top of her mask off and revealing her face as well as turning off her image inducer and returning her hair to it’s natural red colour.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly and swinging slightly as he smiled back at her. 

“Welcome home my love” she said softly, planting a kiss on his lips which he was happy to reciprocate, she was about to slip her tongue into the mix when he eased out of the kiss reluctantly.

“I came back here cause I smelt trouble brewing” he said before wrinkling his nose. “Course, maybe it was just stink boy there,” he said, looking back in the direction Todd had left in.

Looking back at Elizabeth he couldn’t help but smirk as he continued. “You really scared him, the brat pissed himself”

“Ew, that wouldn’t have tasted very nice at all” she said before rolling her eyes and looping her arm with his. “You know I wasn’t really going to eat him, just scare him a bit for all the broken stuff I’m going to have to help fix tomorrow” Elizabeth said dryly as she looped her arm with his. 

“Yes, well it is good to have you back” Charles said as he watched them from above. 

“Welcome home old friend, we’ve missed you” he said to Logan, who smiled up at him.

“We have indeed” Elizabeth said, planting another kiss on his cheek before leaning closer to his ear. “Storm and I had plenty of time to plan for your return, I doubt you’ll want to leave again any time soon after we’re through with you” she whispered before biting his earlobe lightly, causing him to turn to her with a wolfish grin.

“Is that right darlin?” he said huskily, bringing his arms around her and bringing her up against his muscular chest.

“Yep” she said, popping the ‘P’ before backing away and running a hand down his chest. “But first we have to introduce you to our newest student, hopefully Scott’s managed to calm him down” 

Elizabeth headed back indoors as Logan looked up at Charles in confusion.

“New student?”

* * *

The next morning Ms Darkholme stared back at Todd, her arms crossed as she approached her desk levelling the boy with a glare.

“I can't believe this! You were actually inside, and you ran away!” she exclaimed, leaning down and causing him to flinch back.

“Hey I freaked, so sue me. I did what I could” he added trying to defend himself as Ms Darkholme walked towards the door 

“And no doubt the good Professor wiped your mind so you couldn’t remember anything!” Ms darkholme accused turning back to face him.

Todd could only shake his head mutely, causing her to open the door to her office.

“GET OUT!” she yelled, causing the teen to hop out quickly to avoid her wrath. Ms Darkholme slammed the door shut as soon as he was gone, letting out a frustrated growl as she clenched her fists in anger, her appearance shifting as she resumed her natural blue form.

Angered breaths left her as she approached her desk, leaning down to pick up the chair knocked aside by Todd when he hopped out of the room. 

As she did several metallic objects on her desk began to float and lift up into the air, causing her to look back towards the door only to find a red and purple armored figure staring back at her from underneath the gleaming red helmet.

“Do not be so hard on the boy Mystique, we don’t want to thin our ranks now do we?” he said as Mystique backed away against her desk apprehensively, her face holding barely concealed fear.

“Uh, no Sir...I’ll be more careful” she said as several of her stationary from the desk floated up in front of her as the form of Magneto moved closer to her, causing her to move back around her desk.

“Mind that you are, remember this is only the beginning” he said ominously. 

Mystique stared back at him as his gaze returned to hers.

“Continue recruitment, we must find more young Mutants to stand against Xavier’s rabble. Even if they are only pawns, for now they will serve my plans in the long run” he said before pausing.

“And continue to watch over the girl” he said after a moment causing Mystique to raise her head up in his direction suddenly. “I have plans for her as well”

“B-But she stood against you before...you can’t be thinking that-”

“What I am thinking or otherwise is of no concern of yours. The girl may have rejected my offer before, but we both know her past and her history with the humans…” he said looking at her sharply, causing her to nod slowly.

With that he took his leave, making sure to exit discreetly and leaving Mystique alone once more. She resumed her appearance of Ms Darkholme and took a seat behind her desk, breathing heavily for several seconds as she regained her composure, as she did her anxious expression faded into a heated glare in the direction Magneto had departed in, a snarl overtaking her features. 

Standing up once again she approached her filing cabinet and retrieved a specific folder from a hidden compartment, returning to her desk she began flipping through it and her heated expression faded as she looked through a number of images. 

Narrowing as she landed on the picture of Elizabeth, it was a candid photograph taken from a distance, Xavier was at her side as they were out in public.

“Why does he want you now…” she said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, chapter 2 all wrapped up with a neat little bow.
> 
> I included a number of original scenes as I didn't want this to just be filled with only scenes from the show. I've seen some 'OC/insert' stories like that, where the writers was just purely writing what we've seen, with maybe a line or two thrown in that didn't really do much for the content.
> 
> I didn't want to write this story like that, I wanted to include plenty of new scenes and content that wasn't in the original content. I mean if this was going to be just like the show....you could just go watch the show? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I would love a kudos or a comment down below :)


End file.
